Introduction A core mission of cancer centers is translation of new knowledge into improvements in patient care. The DF/HCC is committed to an active agenda of experimental therapeutics trials, with a primary goal of testing novel agents and approaches for treatment of malignancies. In its laboratory-based studies, potential new therapeutics and approaches are developed that can then be tested by the DF/HCC clinical trials system. These coordinated efforts accelerate the pace from discovery to treatment.